


sweater weather

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy stayed home sick, but she missed Daniel. So, she stole his favorite sweater.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Stuff’s Warmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119564) by [DaisyDooooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo). 



> Hey guys! This is a shorter fic. I want to write fluff after the little angst I wrote yesterday. The idea here is inspired by DaisyDooooo's "Your Stuff's Warmer" which I loved! Hope you'll enjoy! The song is "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood.

The fire’s crackling; red, orange and yellow hues emit from it. Daisy’s in the living room, waiting for her boyfriend to come home. She still hadn’t wrapped her head around the fact that this house is _theirs_. She never had a house to call home. Especially not with someone she’s in love with. She wasn’t feeling particularly well that morning, so, Daniel told her to call in sick. Luckily, when you know the Director, who’s like a big brother to you, taking a day off is a piece of cake.

But now, she missed Daniel. So, instead of watching the fire crackle over and over again, she decided to rummage through Daniel’s dresser. It wasn’t warm enough for her to wear his t-shirt but wasn’t cold enough that she’d want to put a coat over herself. She settled with one of his sweaters.

“A-ha!”

She couldn’t find one that she’d want to wear. But then she saw a dark blue, crew-neck sweater hung behind their bedroom door. It was as soft as a cotton. Looked worn, but not enough to put it in the wash. She took a sniff at it. _Smells like him_. There’s still some of his warmth trapped in it too. So, she decided to wear it. It’s a bit too big on her that her high-waisted shorts drowned in them. The sleeves were too long for her hands, but she found that she loved it that way. Then, she made her way back to the couch, watching the fire crackle once more, before her vision grew dark and she fell to sleep.

Keys jangling. Door creaked open. Footsteps. Daniel’s home. She was still in a sleepy state. Not quite awake, not quite asleep.

Daniel came home to quite a sight. He knew that Daisy loved to steal some of his clothes at times but seeing her in his favorite sweater made the love he feels for her bubble. He wanted the world in his hands, but right now, his world’s asleep on the couch.

“You’re home.” Daisy croaked.

“Hmm. Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“It’s hardly morning, and I’m no sleeping beauty, babe.”

“It might not be morning, but you look beautiful as always, sweetheart.” He responded.

That just melts her ice-cold heart. How she got so lucky to have this gorgeous man as the love of her life, she had no idea. Granted, after all the crap she went through, it might just be the universe giving her something worth living for.

“You know, Dais, I think my sweater looks better on you.”

“Yeah, this is mine now.”

Daniel smiled and kissed her hello. Daisy pouted when the kiss ended too early and reached for more, but Daniel pulled away.

“I need to shower and change. Then, I’ll make you some soup. How are you feeling?”

“Hmm. Good. But I’ll feel a whole lot better if you give me another kiss.”

Daniel chuckled at the child-like demand that his girlfriend made. But, since he strived to be the best boyfriend ever, he happily obliged to her request.

“One more.” She whined.

“Dais, I stink. I need a shower” Daniel laughed.

“Yeah, I guess you do.” Daisy smiled. Then, she shooed him away. “Go shower. Then, come join me. I need a cuddle.”

_She’s clingy when she’s sick_ , Daniel mused. He loved it, though. He especially _loved_ to take care of her. She’s a strong and independent woman who doesn’t need any protection, but it’s always nice to give her the sense of security whenever she’s in his arms. He knew this in the way that her heartbeat seems to slow whenever they hugged, or the way her body would mold and melt against his.

Once he’s out of the shower, and she saw him, her arms reached out while he laughed. She wants to hear his laughter for the rest of her life. It’s the sound of _home_.

He sat next to her as she climbed onto him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. He held her hands in the holes of her (his) sweater (his left hand rounded her body and found hers). They stayed in each other’s embrace in silence. She kept taking his breath away, and he didn’t mind it if there’s nothing much to say.

Sometimes the silence left her mind to move to a place that’s far away. Her goosebumps would start to raise, but the minute his hands traced hers in a heart-shaped motion, and she watched his face, his smile, she settled. Her heart adores his.

They didn’t move for a little while longer. And in those moments, where her mind started to doubt, his eyes would find hers. She knows she’s loved. By family from afar, and by Daniel. There’s nothing that she wouldn’t want to tell him about. All the doubts spilled out of her mouth, and their hands intertwining in the holes of her (his) sweater grounded her. All she needed was his presence and she knew then, that it’ll all be okay. And if it’s not, then he’s there either way. _He’s here to stay_.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The sweater is the one Enver wore in Lil's Live of 709. It just looks so comfy lol. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
